


Day in the Demon Realm

by Turtinator



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-down, Demon! Akashi, Furi dresses as a white stag purely because that's what I was for Halloween, Halloween, Just a short lil story, Tiny scenes with Aomine; Momoi; Midorima; and Kuroko, and Human Furi, not really romantic or anything but if you wanna read it that way go for it, ooc because they are young, they are children - Freeform, white stags are cool okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtinator/pseuds/Turtinator
Summary: Young demon heir, Akashi, is in need of an assistant. A human assistant. Unknowing of human culture he explores a Fright Fest to find a human to his taste, then brings him back to the demon realm to start work. Or work that really just seems like a friendship.





	Day in the Demon Realm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Cute lil story I wrote ~ don't expect magnificent grammar or anything because I'm tired y'all
> 
> There's references to witches and stuff but just know I'm not making fun of the irl witch community or any other community that may be slightly referenced in this ^^ This is purely fluff garbage that is kiddish haha
> 
> /reminder in case you didn't read the tags, but they're kids in this fic
> 
> Happy Halloween (or any other holiday any of y'all are celebrating!)

Akashi’s never been to a ‘fright fest.’ In fact, he’s barely been to the human realm at all. He’s watched them from afar but he prefers to do just that. Watch from afar on rare occasion if he finds nothing of interest in his own home. However, his home is  _ very  _ interesting. So interesting that he’s found he’s in need of an assistant. He’s normally a loner, but upon observation of others, he’s found that having an assistant for miniscule tasks will only be beneficial.

Something about the human realm has always interested him despite his disinterest of most things.  _ Fright Fest.  _ It’s something he overheard with his exceptional hearing. The humans do it around the same time every time the earth revolves around the sun. Just in time for almost all the leaves from trees to fall upon the ground, crippled into amber and ruby heaps. 

It was of interest because of many reasons. Akashi has many questions for the humans. Many being  _ why. Why do these outdoor activities when the weather is so brisk and you are not built for the harsh environment? Why must the majority of you wear odd outfits? Why do you pretend to be the monsters you know not of? And WHY are you all trying to scare one another? _

Akashi doesn’t understand it.

He  _ does  _ know that creatures from his own side often come out around this time of year since they do not have to hide what they are. Some of them he’s overheard are quite fond of the humans, and some of them merely see it as a fun time to scare the humans.

Akashi has never partaken in such activities.

He’s a boy of science. And magic. Magic is science, Seijuurou wishes to ask why humans think this isn’t true.

Needless to say, he’s often cooped up in his home playing with spells and mixing things that some say he should not. He is important. A prodigy, his father calls him. He needs no teachers as he is his own. Because of his intellect he has been given much. He has access to many spells.

Some of which require a human.

So.

A human assistant is in demand.

It would make perfect sense, and it is just in time for Fright Fest.

* * *

Akashi wants to say that he is enjoying watching the humans scream and half-heartedly run away from those who scare them. Some of the monsters Seijuurou recognizes as his own, and they nodded to him when catching his eye. 

However, the problem with this situation is... _ they’re not scared.  _ The humans are not scared. Some are shocked for a moment, but their fear quickly switches to either amusement or annoyance.

Akashi doesn’t know why his kind find this amusing.

_ How fake. _

 

He even tried it himself.

He walked amongst the crowd. It is some amusement park he thinks. One of the humans that is dressed in an attempt of the half molten dead jumped in front of him a scree in place. Akashi paid it no heed. He can sniff out anything that would be of real danger before it would get the chance to shock him. He is the biggest monster here, and he knows it.  _ His side knows it.  _ In fact, they seem shocked to see him but pay his respect as is expected of their low status.

He did try and scare a human, as to understand thoroughly why the humans are not scared.

He jumped out and bared his fangs. The adult woman who he ended up doing this to mocked a fake cry, and lied,

“My, you really scared me! What a great costume!” She got down to his height by squatting with a kind smile.

Akashi frowned.

“It’s not a costume.” He huffed.  _ My fangs are as real as can be. _

“Oh,” She covered her mouth. “Sorry, you’re right. I should be more careful! Here-” The woman gave him a piece of candy, then stood up. “-happy Halloween, vampire!”

Seijuurou confusedly looked at the candy he was given.  _ What.  _ He may be more confused now.  _ Also… _

“I’m not a vampire.” He said to himself. He  _ does  _ have fangs but so do many others from his side.

Akashi is only more confused by the woman’s reaction. She should have been frightened. She lied that she was and she lied that his clothes is a costume. 

Seijuurou confusedly walked around once in awhile attempting to scare somebody. Many of them reacted the same way the woman did earlier, and he was given more candy that he put into his pockets. He thinks it may be some strange trading event because of this.

Nobody was scared of him though. Many pretended to be, and if he spooked somebody younger they  _ appeared  _ scared but simply ran away laughing in the end.

 

Akashi looked around the crowd that is only getting more thick. The night is darkening, and many younger faces disappeared. He did see one though.

_ Maybe he can explain some things. _

So Akashi got the attention of a boy he knows from his own side. He’s a boy known for his animal reflexes, rightfully so as he is part werecat.

“Aomine.” Seijuurou called the blue haired boy’s name. The other turned to face him with a large grin. Akashi spotted a pink haired girl catch up to Aomine, holding a bag, and looking annoyed at the half-werecat.

“Didn’t expect to see you here.” The other’s cat ear twitched.

“I’m observing, and analyzing.” Akashi explained, then held up a piece of candy in his hand. “What’s the meaning of this?”

Momoi, the girl who is known for her brilliance, lit up.

“It’s a thanks!” She bubbly smiled, eyes sparkling in the shadow of her witch hat.

“For what?” Akashi asked.

“For scaring someone.” The girl smiled, and opened her bag that is filled with candy.

“I scare them.” Aomine jabbed a finger at himself, proud.

“But they are not truly frightened.” Seijuurou narrowed his gaze. “And why would the humans want to be scared?”  _ What an idiotic trait. I suppose humans are known for their stupidity though. _

“Maybe you’re just not doing it right.” Daiki stuck his tongue out. Akashi narrowed his eyes.  _ I am the most intimidating being here. _

“The humans have these events to be scared, Akashi-kun.” Momoi cut into the glare. “For some reason humans are fond of  _ thrill. _ You may not be scaring them, but they are momentarily shocked.” Satsuki explained, then suddenly walked away after looking to the side.

Seijuurou cocked his head a bit confused at her sudden exit, but felt somebody approaching himself and Aomine so he turned to face a man wearing a uniform of sorts. The man got down on his knees in front of them, and spoke.

“Hey kids, lookin’ good. May I ask if you’re lost?”

“No.” Daiki boredly answered for them before Akashi got the chance.

“Okay, where are your parents then?” The man continued. Seijuurou was going to reply when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around the see Momoi, now looking like a grown woman. She smiled sweetly and kept an hand on both Akashi’s and Aomine’s shoulder.

“Sorry sir, they’re with me. I just dropped something a few feet back and went to grab it.” Momoi lied.

“Ah,” The man rose to face her. “Just making sure they’re not lost. It’s getting late for kids. I would advise to be more cautious, Ma’am, never know.”

Momoi nodded a thanks and the man left. Once the man was out of sight, Akashi watched the pink-haired girl walk back to an alley and come out her normal size.

“I’ve been working on that!” Satsuki excitedly bounded towards them. “I did good, right!?”

“Well done, Momoi.” Akashi smiled. “As expected from one of the most promising witches of our time.”

She blushed, and happily smiled. Aomine looked bored, as if he hears this all the time.

“Akashi-kun, you don’t come to the human realm a lot, right?” Momoi asked. Akashi nodded an affirmative. “Be cautious around the guys in the uniforms. They’ll question you because for humans it’s unsafe for their children to be out by themselves like this, especially when the sun goes down.”

“Oh.”  _ That makes sense. The older humans look after their young. I forgot.  _ “Humans are so fragile.” Akashi slightly belittled. The two agreed.

“Why are you really here anyways?” Aomine asked.

“I’m looking for a human assistant.” Seijuurou smirked. Daiki looked confused, but Momoi seemed to understand.  _ Momoi probably comes here often to get her own things from humans as she enjoys playing with spells like me. _

“Go after a young one.” Satsuki advised. “The older ones will not take you seriously.” Akashi frowned. “As I’m sure you’ve seen.” Seijuurou hates that he has.

“Humans are stupid, aren’t they?” The demon heir cocked an eyebrow.

“That’s why they die so fast.” Aomine snickered. “Are you going to use that all, by the way?” The taller continued and cocked a head at his pockets, in reference to the candy. 

Seijuurou shrugged.  _ Probably not, I could replicate its properties myself if I need it in the future. _

“Give it to us then.” Daiki asked.

Akashi cocked an eyebrow again, but has no qualms about unloading some of his pockets since they are getting full. He grabbed two handfuls out, as Satsuki opened her bag to put them in. He gave them some, and they both grinned.  _ I wonder why they want so much. Momoi must need it for a spell. ...or Aomine just wants to eat it. _

“If you need any help or advice let me know, Akashi-kun.” Momoi smiled helpfully. “Just sniff Dai-chan out.”

“Hey, why me!?” Aomine spouted.

“Because you smell!” Satsuki stuck her tongue out.

Sensing the conversation done with, Akashi nodded and went on his way. This time he kept a closer look out for the uniformed men. He chose to slinking in the shadows, which is what he’s good at.

He scared some kids, planning on using their reactions as a deciding factor for if they can be his assistant. He does have some sort of standard, he doesn’t just want any old human. The majority of them ran away or hid behind a parent’s or friend’s leg or body. It was fake and Akashi could see that. 

He got annoyed after half an hour of this.

_ Humans are so predictable after all… _

So he didn’t think much when he picked a brunette child by himself that appears to both be mystified by his surroundings and scared.

Wanting this to be over with he harshly mystified out of the shadows in front of the shorter brunette and grabbed his shirt collar with a growl. The boy startled with a small squeak of fear, but almost simultaneously his fear clouded his judgement and the other stepped  _ forward.  _ Akashi moved his head back as the brunette got in his face, looking at his features.

“Whoa!” The brunette grinned, shaking. “Are you a demon?”

The thing is…  _ He is scared. He’s shaking. And...he said demon. _

“Yes.” Akashi smirked.  _ He is the first to get it right, and he is scared. He’s not lying like these others.  _ Seijuurou sees no need to wait any longer as he didn’t plan to be here even this long. “You’re coming with me.”

The demon heir smirked, eyes glowing and grabbed the boy’s arm then ran. The brunette seemed shocked but actually kept up with him.

“Where?” The human asked, a bit startled.

“The demon realm.” Seijuurou smirked. He didn’t realize that the other didn’t seem put-off simply because they’re at an amusement park and there very well might be a ride called that.

The brunette didn’t have a chance to say anything before Akashi ran into an alleyway and opened a portal using some quick magic then jumped through pulling the boy with him.

 

* * *

 

Akashi couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face as the human he grabbed looked around in amazement.  _ Of course, my side is much more fun than the humans’.  _ At first glance, it probably doesn’t look different, however, the demon realm is like those photos where you do a double take, realizing how much is ‘amiss.’ Seijuurou loves it.

“This is s-so cool…” The brunette looked around, mystified.  _ He was mystified by the human realm as well, this must be overwhelming.  _ Akashi finds this amusing.

He himself looked around his home town. To him it is not odd. But he does know that to humans ‘magic’ isn’t exactly normal. Items do their own chores in some homes of the talented - this meaning there are brooms that will sweep themselves and if something falls it will pick itself back up. Seijuurou watched as his human looked at a hose watering a garden by itself.

Akashi isn’t sure everything that would be weird for a human, but he can pick out a few. He knows inanimate objects moving is a big one. 

He is amused but still on a mission, so he kept hold of the human’s hand and walked down the street towards his home. He could have just immediately zipped to his house but he uses less magic by using one of his side’s main portals that are held up but nature itself.

“It’s like a whole new world…” The brunette mumbled.

“Well, it is new to you, so I suppose that is correct.” Akashi responded.

“You’ve been here, before?” The smaller cocked his head and actually looked at him now. It made Seijuurou look closer at the other.  _ He’s shorter than me.  _ Akashi is used to having to force people below his line of view, unless they are a particular species, like some elven folk or pixies. 

“Yes.” Akashi almost laughed at the other’s question. “I live here.”

The other blinked and seemed a bit questioning but amazed by something.  _ This must be amazing to him.  _

“Have you ever met another demon?” Seijuurou smiled a question.  _ He did recognize me as one.  _ The brunette shook his head negatively.  _ Curious. Humans are quite strange. It must have been some sort of intuition.  _

Akashi took a closer look at the boy and his clothes. He didn’t pay it attention originally since he was more focused on what was being said and what the boy did.  _ However,  _ he should have thought more about it since the humans like to dress up. Seijuurou noticed the young humans tend to even more than the older.  _ I wonder why. Is it because they are trying to live up to being scary, and must try harder as they are less intimidating?  _

Nonetheless, the smaller is wearing white, with fake white deer ears and little antlers on a headband. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, and noticed a small cotton tail at the bottom of the other’s shirt.  _ I thought they were supposed to be dressing up scary.  _ Now that he thinks about it, there were a few, specifically children, that dressed up.  _ Only dressed up.  _ In things like dresses, and capes.  _ Those are not scary.  _

“A...white stag.” He looked at the other, piecing together what the outfit is supposed to symbolize. “Why did you choose that?”

White stags are an interesting creature, one that Akashi’s needed fur from before. However, they’re not in the demon realm, besides a select few that particular folks have detained.

“Because they’re always in my stories.” The boy smiled.  _ Stories. That must be how he recognized me as a demon. _

_ Interesting. It seems the humans do know some truths. _

“Oh, I’m Furihata Kouki, by the way.” The brunette smiled widely, greeting him. Seijuurou nearly laughed,  _ because how stupid of humans to just throw their names out there.  _ Names are a powerful thing and can bend people to others’ whims and used in one-sided contracts.

“Akashi Seijuurou.” The demon heir responded in kind.  _ He would not be able to use it against me anyways. _ “I’d like to show you my home, Kouki.”  _ First names are even more powerful. _ The brunette lightly laughed under his breath, amused by something but nodded.

They walked to his home that is just down the street. The brunette continuously looked around, and Akashi spotted a few of his neighbors look at the human with either amusement or hunger. Fortunately, Seijuurou knows there’s no danger as nobody would pick a fight with him.

“Are you with anyone, Akashi?” The boy next to him asked.

“No.” Seijuurou answered easily and Kouki made an ‘oh’ noise.

“You can join me and my friends then.” The brunette smiled. The demon furrowed his eyebrows.

“Friends?”  _ Was he with others? I don’t think so. _

“Um, they were finishing up a ride. I didn’t want to do it ‘cause it was too scary…”  _ Oh.  _ “But this is cooler!”  _ My timing was just perfect then. Fantastic. _

“I assure you this place is much better than anything they could have been doing.” Akashi proudly announced. Kouki agreed easily.  _ Good. He seems quite obedient. _

_ Are young humans all this obedient? He didn’t even question me much, despite me being a demon - and a powerful one at that. _

“Are you not scared of me?” Seijuurou asked, because he was positive the other was earlier. Kouki blinked, and looked at him in more whole. Akashi knows he looks similar to how a human child does. The only difference being his bright eyes, hair, fangs, pale skin, sharp ears and tail (that Kouki doesn’t seem to notice, because of his cape covering it.) Everything else about him is retractable.

“Ummm…” The brunette looked like he isn’t sure how to respond. “... I think you’re scary.” 

Akashi narrowed his gaze.  _ Is he lying? _

“Do not lie.” Seijuurou sternly stated. The human bristled, actually looking scared for a moment.

“U-um, I’m n-not?” Nervous, Kouki stuttered. Akashi glared, which seemed to put the other more on edge. “I-I think y-you’re scary, b-but you’re not mean.”

_ … _

Akashi’s kind of mad because that makes sense.

He knows more than anyone that he can definitely be ‘mean.’ He is a demon after all. However, he is not being mean to this human.  _ He’s going to be my assistant after all. _

“Anyways.” Seijuurou left it, and looked before his home. “This is my home. Do not touch anything or you may burn your hands off or hex yourself.” Akashi gave a warning to be fair. It’s obvious to him but he knows humans are stupid. Kouki just laughed under his breath again but nodded.

_ It will be his lesson if he gets hurt. _

 

* * *

 

Akashi can admit...that when he gets into a project he tends to disregard tidiness. He’s not a  _ dirty  _ person, in fact he detests filth, however, he does tend to leave open books and notes around in very strange places. He probably should have cleaned up before hunting for an assistant.

Thinking this, Akashi waved a hand for some of the items to clean themselves up. While he doesn’t have this power himself, he had Momoi over once to leave her own magic in place for simple tasks. 

Needless to say, Kouki looked surprised around the room.

Akashi walked forward paying it no mind.

“I’d like you to be my assistant.” He finally spoke what the brunette’s job will be.

“Okay!” The other easily agreed with a smile.

“Good.” Seijuurou smirked to himself.

“What are we doing?” Kouki smiled and followed him, watching his step carefully.

“Hmm,”  _ a good question.  _ “Lots of things. I’ll need some of your human...help.”  _ Probably hair, maybe a drop of blood, or nail. A lot of different spells call for human parts. It will be easy to just have a human on hand. _

“I’m not a human!” The brunette puffed out a cheek. Akashi blinked at the other for the sudden reaction. “I’m a deer, remember?”

…

“Right.” Seijuurou blankly responded.  _ So humans get very into their costumes. _

_ … I suppose that makes sense considering how much they try to scare each other. _

“Well,  _ stag, _ ” Akashi turned to look at his current project and rolled his eyes when not facing the brunette. “Bring me that elixir.” The demon motioned to a bottle that’s out of his reach.

Fortunately, Kouki didn’t give an attitude this time and simply listened to directions, curious.

“What’s in this?” The smaller asked, watching liquid slosh around in the bottle, while handing it to Akashi.

“Ork blood.” Seijuurou easily responded, holding the bottle.

“Ew,” the other laughed, amused.

“Ew-” Akashi uncorked the bottle. “-is correct.” A pungent scent wafted through the air the moment he uncorked the bottle.

“Groooss,” Kouki plugged his nose, laughing.  _ Good, he isn’t fond of dirty things then. _

“You may want to open the window.” Akashi answered, and poured the blood into a bowl. The brunette answered by following the suggestion, then returning to his side.

“I thought you’re supposed to be a demon, not a witch.” Kouki stuck his tongue out a little, attempting to tease. Akashi narrowed his gaze.

“Careful, or I will take your tongue.” He warned.

“That’s something a witch would say.” The brunette smirked, seemingly laughing to himself. Seijuurou frowned.

“This is science. Witches have natural spiritual gifts,  _ I  _ have natural knowledge. Anybody could do this with the correct skills and smarts.”  _ Humans are stupid. His teasing has no base. _

“Lemme try!” Kouki smiled as if he weren’t being reprimanded. Seijuurou blanked for a moment.

_ Maybe it works in my favor that he’s dumb. _

_ Besides, he is young right now, I can mold him into what I want him to be. _

“Here.” Akashi gave Kouki a ladle. “Mix.” The brunette happily took the job.

In the meantime, Akashi grabbed a few other ingredients.  _ Goblin horn shavings, a few blood bat eyes, an ogre tusk and silky mucus.  _ Kouki laughed looking at all the things he added to the mix.

_ I thought humans get creeped out by this sort of thing? On the other side they do dress as the dead and try and scare each other. How morbid. _

“What are we making?” The brunette asked, giggling while mixing.

“I’m attempting to make a ‘cure all’ ointment for centaurs. My father’s recently made a meeting with their spokesman. It will be beneficial to sign a contract with them so I believe offering a favor will do us well.” Akashi listlessly explained.

“So you’re a demon and a businessman?”  Kouki chuckled.

“Yes.” Seijuurou easily replied, the joke blowing over his head. “I am the demon heir so it makes sense.” He continued then looked at Kouki. He reached a hand out and picked a brunette hair off the other’s head. The smaller furrowed his eyebrows at the gesture.

Akashi ignored it and put the hair into the mix. Immediately, the liquid exploded. Seijuurou gasped and moved slosh off his face in disgust. He glanced at Kouki who did something similar, and is looking at the blood from the mix on his hand. The brunette blinked, looking taken aback but then smirked at him.

_ I will need to get used to human ingredients. I did not expect that violent of a reaction from just a hair. _

“Why are you not disgusted?” Akashi asked blankly, as the other seems amused more than anything else.  _ Is he really human? I could swear he smells like one, but why would a human react this way?  _

“I am.” Kouki sort of laughed, and wiped more slosh off himself. Akashi grabbed a cloth off a table and began to clean himself up while listening. “But explosions are just funny, you know?”

…

“No, I don’t know.” Seijuurou cocked an eyebrow and handed the brunette the cloth to use after himself.  _ Explosions can be very dangerous, even to a demon like me.  _ The smaller didn’t seem to have an answer but embarrassedly looked to the side. 

 

* * *

 

“Oh!” Kouki excitedly looked off to the side, Akashi followed his line of view seeing nothing important. “Are you gonna make a jack-o-lantern?” The brunette asked.

Seijuurou confusedly looked where the other had been looking.  _ Books. Some bottles with different ingredients. Some fruits. … Not much else. _

“A jack-o-lantern?” He questioned.

“You know,”  _ No I don’t.  _ “Like, with the pumpkin. You’ve never made a jack-o-lantern?” 

Akashi confusedly walked towards his pile of fruit and picked up a pumpkin from it, then questioningly held it up to the human who nodded.

“What is it?” He asked.  _ I suppose part of gaining a human comes with gaining human knowledge.  _ Akashi can admit his human knowledge is lacking since he never found it particularly interesting.

Kouki seemed shocked by his answer and blinked but then pointed at the pumpkin.

“You cut a face in it, then light it up. Oh, after pulling the gooey stuff out.” The brunette smiled.

…

…

“Humans are the ones that create those?” Akashi frowned getting annoyed.  _ Those beasts. _

“Yeah!” Kouki seemed amused and nodded. Seijuurou grit his teeth. “Why?” The other cocked his head, happy. It made the heir more mad.

“They’re vermon. Pests.” Akashi growled out. Just the other day he had been coming back from a trip of getting ink and on his way back, a pack of three of these ‘jack-o-lanterns’ attempting to chase and bite his heels. They’re too stupid to know what’s dangerous and tend to bother people. Seijuurou had no idea that  _ humans  _ create them. He thought they were a spell gone wrong years ago that nobody had a solution to.

Kouki looked confused by his response. Akashi figures it will be easier to show, so he motioned for the brunette to follow him out the house. The other did without issue. He then created a portal to a sort of ‘pound’ that collects these creatures, along with others.

He grabbed the humans hand and walked through it with him. As with the first time, Kouki looked amazed around himself.

They entered in the middle of a building that holds cages. Within the cages holds snarling and sloppy pests. Akashi hates them, but he does once in awhile need supplies here. Seems this is what one of his friends is doing too.

“Midorima.” Seijuurou greeted one of his friends, who looks like he’s chipping the end of a tooth from one of the very beasts they are here to see. The taller glanced up from his spot of kneeling on the ground, towards the demon at the greeting. “I thought you usually are not in favor of gathering your own supplies?” Akashi smirked. 

He tends to get along well with Midorima. Both of them don’t like gathering their own supplies when it comes to ‘dirty’ work. 

Shintarou sighed.

“Nobody was available.” The taller curtly responded, then gave a glance to Kouki, who is quietly watching. “You got yourself a human?” Midorima questioned, genuinely curious and looking shocked. Akashi knows it must be quite a surprise since he tends to work by himself.

“I’m not a human!” Kouki huffed an earlier repeat. Seijuurou nearly laughed at how his friend blinked then looked at the brunette more as if to see if he saw wrong.

“He doesn’t like to be called that.” Akashi explained. Midorima looked a bit confused but nodded. Seijuurou can feel the brunette’s slight annoyance by his side. “Kouki.” The heir got the other’s attention. “Would you like real white stag antlers and ears?”  _ If he is going to continue being my assistant here, I will give him one treat. Besides adding appendages shouldn’t be too hard of a spell. _

“Really!?” The smaller completely lit up. Akashi nodded. Kouki excitedly agreed.

“It may take some time to locate a white stag that is still in its baby stages, as to find a match for you, but it will be on the list of things to get done.” Seijuurou explained.

“Can’t you jus’ like zwoop,” The other made a hand motion. “Use magic like you’ve been?”

Akashi breathed out.

“It’s science. It is not that simple…”  _ He’ll learn. Eventually. I hope. _

Kouki seemed to think about that and Seijuurou returned his gaze to his friend.

“What are you here for, Akashi?” Midorima asked since the conversation seemed to end. The taller stood up and closed a jar that now has ‘pumpkin’ pieces in it.

“Kouki’s informed me that humans are the ones that make these pests.” Seijuurou explained. Shintarou widened his gaze with a,

“Really?”

“Yes.” A new voice appeared shocking all of them. “I thought you two would know that.” Kuroko came up, literally out of nowhere. “Humans create them as to keep ‘monsters’ away.”

Akashi blinked, already bouncing back from the shock.

“Is this true, Kouki?” Seijuurou asked his human who is looking behind Midorima at the jack-o-lanterns that are trying to escape the confines of their gate. The brunette did snap his attention back at the question though.

“Oh, um, I dunno.”  _ So much for human knowledge.  _ “I jus’ do it for fun. They’re supposed to be scary though, I guess?”  _ For fun. Humans are horrible. _

Kuroko must have noticed his and Midorima’s distaste for Kouki’s answer, and the teal haired boy slightly smiled inwardly.

“Not everybody hates them, Akashi-kun.”  _ You must be crazy to like them.  _ As to prove this, Kuroko went up to the gate that’s holding the beasts and held out a hand to  _ pet  _ them. The crazy part is  _ they let him. They’re being friendly.  _

Kouki seemed to see this as an opening to greet the jack-o-lanterns, and hopped forward towards Kuroko.

“Kouki, do not listen to that ghost.” Seijuurou warned, in reference to Kuroko. “He’ll trick you.”

“I’m not so low as to trick a human that is stuck with  _ you,  _ Akashi-kun.” The ghost smirked. The demon believes it was supposed to be a jab.

Kouki sat next to Kuroko and held out a hand. Seijuurou moved forward to stop the other, but the jack-o-lanterns seem to like the human, just as they like Kuroko. Akashi frowned, watching. The brunette laughed, as the pumpkins moved to get pet by him.

“They’re like puppies!” Kouki excitedly smiled.

“See.” Kuroko smirked towards him. “They are fond of humans.”  _ They must like Kuroko since he’s a ghost of a human. _

Nonetheless, Akashi learned something and didn’t prove his point of the jack-o-lanterns being beasts.  _ There are worse beasts I suppose. Kouki will learn. _

* * *

 

Eventually, they said good-bye.

“Let’s be friends, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko smiled good-naturedly. Kouki nodded, and Akashi thinks the two will end up being close.  _ Kouki doesn’t realize that Kuroko just made a pact that he’s to stay in the dark realm though.  _ Kuroko tends to speak with double meanings and isn’t as innocent as he lets on.  _ He lives here after all.  _

“Bye-bye.” The brunette waved to the two others, as if they’ve always been friends. Akashi opened a portal and they arrived back at Seijuurou’s home.

The demon heir is happy to be back. 

“Now, we’ll jus-”   
“W-wait, um A-Akashi?” Kouki cut him off. The heir glanced at the smaller. “What time is it?” 

Seijuurou blinked.

“I don’t know.” Time tends to not matter here. Only when trying to time a recipe does it.

“B-but it’s like been awhile right?” The brunette questioned.

“I suppose so.” Akashi answered unsure what that exactly means.  _ In reference to what? _

“U-um, I should like, go?” Kouki questioned. Seijuurou narrowed his gaze, and the smaller jolted. “I-I um, I have a curfew and um, oh no, I j-just left my friends and I um-”

“Kouki, you’re my assistant.” Akashi cut off the other’s stammering.

“Yeah!” The brunette easily agreed. “But like, I need to um, g-go home and eat dinner and see my family and stuff…”

…

_ Right, humans have close families. _

“I cannot allow that. I need you here.” Akashi frowned.

“U-um, w-we can like h-hang out again and stuff…” Kouki nervously looked down, moving his foot.

“Kouki, I need you here. You’re my assistant. I’ve said this before.”  _ It’s quite simple really. _

“B-but, I need to see my mom and, and-” The smaller bit his lip, looking upset. I spike went through Akashi at the mention of mothers.

“You’re tied to me. I have your name.” Seijuurou narrowed his gaze. Kouki fidgeted his fingers. “You can see your mom, but you’re coming back. You have to.”

The brunette lit up and nodded.

“I have to! Because, because you said that you can  _ really  _ make me a magic snow deer!”

… _ Magic snow deer. _

“Yes, I will.”  _ To a degree.  _ “So you are now my assistant.”

“We’re friends!” The smaller smiled widely. Akashi smirked.

“Yes. Friends.”  _ I suppose that works. Especially if it makes him feel better. _

“Cool! I’ll see you soon then!” Kouki grinned. Seijuurou smiled, and opened a portal back up for the human realm.

“I’ll find you next time I need you.” Akashi walked forward and picked a brunette hair again. The smaller winced and watched him. “Using this.”

Kouki blinked but nodded, with a small laugh.

“Okay! Oh!” The brunette looked at him right before going through the portal. “And happy Halloween!” The smaller went through the portal and it closed.

Akashi stood there for a moment, then questioned,

“What’s Halloween?” 


End file.
